Sora and Vanitas - The Ghetto-Fabbed Drift Car
by Bic-Ball-Point-Pen
Summary: Sora and Vanitas are scrambling to finish building their budget drift car for last event of the summer. However, they've been setback by a number of problems... First time uploading a story, so reviews and constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated. This is a one-shot, but I may spin it off into a full story.


The tenth of July. It was only a week a way, and Sora and Vanitas' project car was in shambles. Their 1986 Nissan 200SX was on stands, the wiring still only halfway completed and the V8 they had planned to swap in by today still hadn't been dropped off by Roxas. But a lack of sufficient progress was not the only thing plaguing their project. Oh, no. If only it was just that…

"What do you mean you can't go out tonight?" Kairi snapped at Sora. She was glaring daggers at the poor young man. They were standing in front if the open two-car garage of Sora and Vanitas' house.

"Well, there's still a bunch of stuff that needs to be done. And Van's still sick from the bad food last night, so it's only me for a while." Sora tried his best to garner sympathy from his girlfriend. He felt bad that he couldn't take her out as much as she would like, but he'd made a commitment to build this car months ago.

"I swear, you care more about your stupid cars, half of which don't even run, than me," Kairi complained. She spun on her heel and began to stomp away. Sora grabbed her arm to try to stop her.

"Hey! That's not true!" Sora pleaded. "I know I haven't been able to spend much time with you, but Van and I have been planning this build for months. Drift Fest is a week away and I've barely slept for the last two! Look at my eyes!" Sora pointed his red and baggy eyes. Kairi just rolled hers and shook off his grip.

"I'm going home. Call me when you're done playing with your stupid cars." And with that, she left. As her blue hatchback drove off, Sora felt hand slap him in the back.

"Don't worry about it, Sora. She'll get over it. Maybe," Vanitas said. Sora just sighed.

"You feeling better?"

"Man, Wakka is nice guy and all, but he needs to get some better cooks. Damn near had a stroke on the throne last night." Sora chuckled and shook his head.

"You sound ready to work, then." Vanitas stretched and yawned. He smacked his lips and scratched his stomach.

"Just let me break my fast and I'll be good to go, bruddah," Vanitas replied.

"Alrighty, I got the harness and you can finish the brakes," Sora said. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. "I'm gonna talk with Kairi for a bit." Sora dialed her number and walked down the sidewalk.

"All right then, Romeo," Vanitas said. He walked in to the garage after Sora and stopped to look at their mess of a car sitting in the garage, it's guts strewn all over the floor.

"Son of a…"

Roxas rolled up to the Sora and Vanitas' house in his beat up Nissan pickup. He could see Sora sitting on the driveway with a tool box next to him, working on the car's wiring harness and caught a glimpse of Vanitas working on something inside the car's fender well. He could hear the faint beats of House music coming from deep in the garage.

"Hey!" Roxas called out from the window of his truck. The twins both turned to sound of the blonde's voice.

"About time!" Vanitas yelled from inside the garage.

"Ha! Pick up your own motor next time!" Roxas retorted. Vanitas frowned and turned back to his work. Roxas sighed. He saw Sora walking up to the truck.

"Don't mind him, he got food poisoning last night, so he's still a bit grumpy," Sora said. He shook hands with Roxas.

"Sorry for being late, had an emergency to take care of," Roxas said. "Is it alright if I back into the driveway to unload the engine?"

"Yeah, go ahead," Sora replied happily. The brunette went over to the toolbox and the wiring harness he was working on and moved them out of the way to make room for the pickup. Once in place, Roxas and Sora unloaded the engine onto a wheeled pallet.

"Thanks for finding this for us, we really appreciate it," Sora said gratefully. "Even if Van doesn't show it." Roxas chuckled. Sora pulled out his wallet from his back pocked.

"Thanks for the block, yo!" Vanitas called from garage. Roxas smiled and turned to Sora, who was holding up 600 munny. The blonde man took the bills pocketed them.

"You guys seem to have a lot of work to do, with only a few days left until the event. You sure you going to be ready?" Roxas asked.

"I think so. We're not gonna be sleeping much for those days, but I think we can pull it off." Both men heard a thud and Vanitas swearing from the garage. The black haired young man emerged from the garage rubbing the back of his head. Roxas raised an eyebrow at Vanitas.

"Bumped your head?"

"Yeah," Vanitas replied. "You're guys' Bimmer finished?"

"Yep!" Roxas replied. "Ventus is finishing up some small stuff right now, but it's running and hasn't had any issues yet."

"Must be nice," Vanitas muttered. "We've haven't had much time to work on it. I've been pulling overtime and Sora's relationship is going down in flames. Ooof!" Sora delivered a swift punch to Vanitas' kidney, sending the black haired young man staggering back.

"I'm sick, you idiot!"

"Shut up!" Sora shot back. The twins glared at each other intensely, ready to launch at the other's throat. Roxas stepped in between Sora and Vanitas and pushed the apart.

"Alright! Alright!" Roxas said. The twins glared at each other for a few moments before both turned back to their respective work areas. Roxas sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "You two, I swear." Roxas pulled out his cell phone from his pocket to check the time. "I gotta take off now, guys. Try not to kill eachother; I'd like to see you two make it to Drift Fest. The twins nodded in unison. Roxas decided that was as good as it was going to get. They'll make up soon, though. They always do.


End file.
